


Pogłos

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: Mirriel, Drama, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 4.0., Identity Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: Al zaczyna tracić pamięć, a wraz z nią - siebie samego.





	Pogłos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/gifts).



> Poniższy tekst został napisany w ramach zorganizowanej na Forum Mirriel akcji świątecznej Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 4.0. dla **Isamar**. Ponieważ Isamar ewidentnie nie ma serca, jej życzenie brzmiało następująco: _W trakcie poszukiwań kamienia filozoficznego któryś z braci Elric - do wyboru - dowiaduje się, że Al wcale nie ma duszy, jest tylko echem, wspomnieniem zamkniętym w zbroi, co oznacza, że nie rozwija się, nie gromadzi doświadczeń i nigdy nie odzyska ciała, bo próba "uwolnienia" go ze zbroi przyniesie mu ostateczny koniec. Prosiłabym o tekst psychologiczny, ale jednocześnie akcyjny, oparty w równym stopniu na refleksjach, co na działaniach podjętych przez głównego bohatera. Bardzo by mnie ucieszyła większa rola Winry, a jakby się dało - to i babci._
> 
> Akcja opowiadania toczy się pomiędzy 9. a 12. odcinkiem FMA:B, z tym że dokonałam pewnego zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni (a tak mi się w każdym razie wydaje), żeby wydarzenia trochę zwolniły, a Alphonse miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by być biednym żelaznym misiem.

— W East City mówiłeś, że chcesz odzyskać ciało za wszelką cenę. — Ed odwrócił się częściowo w stronę Ala. Leżeli na wznak, ręce i nogi rozrzucone niczym u rozgwiazd. — Myślisz, że to… Że to uczucie było nieprawdziwe?

Wysoko ponad ich głowami przepływały chmury; piękne, puchate, śnieżnobiałe. Przypominały watę cukrową, którą mama kupowała im na targu. Al dobrze pamiętał ten słodki smak, tę lepkość w ustach. Pamiętał, jak Ed odrywał wielkie kawałki biało-różowego smakołyku, wpychał je sobie do ust, po czym wystawiał język i pytał niewyraźnie, czy widać, jak cukier rozpuszcza się od śliny. Ed był obrzydliwym dzieckiem, nadal zresztą nim był. Al mógł podać dziesiątki, setki przykładów…

— Nie — szepnął po chwili. Jego westchnienie odbiło się ledwo słyszalnie od metalowego wnętrza zbroi. — Nie było nieprawdziwe.

_Nie było nieprawdziwe, nieprawdziwe, nieprawdzi, niepraw, niepr, nie, nie, ni —_

   

*

 

Po tym wszystkim obiecali sobie, że już zawsze będą ze sobą szczerzy; że nie będą mieli przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Gdyby Al miał serce, urosło by pewnie na samą myśl o tej obietnicy. Edward miał rację — nie mogli pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek skłoniło ich do zboczenia z obranej lata temu ścieżki. Mieli przed sobą jasno wytyczony cel (powrócić do swoich dawnych postaci) i nic innego nie powinno się liczyć.

Al nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał się tak podpuścić — i to komu? Rzeźnikowi Barry'emu! Temu mordercy, temu… Temu troglodycie! Al nie zwykł się tak brzydko wyrażać o innych ludziach (czy też zbrojach), ale Barry nie zasłużył sobie na nic więcej. Był zły do szpiku kości, do każdej śrubki i zawiasu...

Co się z nim teraz stanie? Al mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna. Na swoim wąskim, szpitalnym łóżku Ed pochrapywał cicho; pod zamkniętymi powiekami przemykały sny. Oby dobre — skoro życie Eda było na co dzień koszmarem, nie powinno być nim też w nocy. Wystarczyło, że jeden z braci Elric nie miał dokąd uciec przed jawą; gdyby Al był przesądny, powiedziałby, że sprawiedliwości stało się już zadość.

_Szkoda tylko_  — podpowiedział mu jakiś łudząco podobny do Barry'ego głos —  _że sprawiedliwość nie ma z tym nic wspólnego._

Nie, Al nie będzie się nim przejmował! Barry był potworem; jeśli armia postanowi zniszczyć jego pieczęć i przetopić go na zestaw łyżeczek do herbaty, to nic Alowi do tego. Dobrych ludzi nigdy nie spotyka żadna nagroda, niech chociaż źli poniosą zasłużoną karę.

_Szkoda tylko…_

— Cicho bądź! — wydusił z siebie Al, odruchowo uderzając rękawicą w hełm i robiąc tym samym jeszcze więcej hałasu.

Ed chrapnął przeciągle i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Al wypuścił z siebie powietrze, którego i tak nie mógł wciągnąć.

Ciekawe, czy zbroja Barry'ego też płatała mu takie figle, pomyślał nagle. Babcia Pinako zawsze mówiła, że ludzkie ciało ma swoją własną pamięć. Mówiła o niej: pamięć mięśniowa. To dzięki niej ludzie mogli wykonywać czynności motoryczne w sposób niemal automatyczny, bez użycia świadomości i zastanawiania się nad samym procesem ruchu.  _Chodzenie, ubieranie się i mycie, jedzenie przy pomocy sztućców, pływanie_  — wyliczała zakopana po łokcie w silniku traktora Pinako. —  _Pamięć mięśniowa pozwala nam się skupić na innych rodzajach aktywności. Gdybyś miał się zastanawiać nad każdym krokiem, który robisz, nad każdym kęsem pieczeni i każdym łykiem wody, nie miałbyś już przecież siły na nic innego, prawda?  
_

Babcia była przekonana, że cała ta wiedza jest zapisana gdzieś w mięśniach — może dlatego, że każde ciało, z którym miała w swojej pracy do czynienia, musiało się na nowo uczyć, jak korzystać z automailowej protezy? Ale Al… Al nie musiał się niczego uczyć. Al po prostu obudził się w zbroi, i chociaż nie czuł zupełnie nic, to mimo to wiedział, jak wstać, jak się obrócić, jak schylić się po nieprzytomnego Edwarda (który wtedy, tuż po najstraszniejszej transmutacji w ich życiu, wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy niż zwykle).

Czy Al rozmawiał o tym z Pinako? Powinien — był w końcu alchemikiem i jako badacz miał pewne obowiązki wobec świata nauki. Nie żeby wspominanie tego, co się stało (tego, co zrobił) należało do szczególnie przyjemnych, ale jeśli jego doświadczenia pomogą chociaż jednej osobie, to przecież warto, prawda?

Tak, Al skoncentruje się na tym co ważne: na znalezieniu kamienia filozoficznego, na zrewolucjonizowaniu współczesnej medycyny i na powstrzymywaniu Eda przed robieniem kolejnych głupot. Przynajmniej w dwóch przypadkach z trzech miał jakieś szanse na powodzenia.

A Barry? O Barrym Al zapomni.

  
*

 

Al nie zapomniał o Barrym.

Zapomniał za to, że kiedy miał siedem lat, oświadczył się Becky, najmłodzej córce miejscowego nauczyciela, kapslem od mleka.

— Zrobiła taaakie oczy! — Winry prawie płakała ze śmiechu, co zdecydowanie utrudniało jej przekonujące zademonstrowanie wspomnianych oczu. — I powiedziała ci... Powiedziała, że...

— Że nie może zostać twoją żoną — zawył radośnie Edward — bo kiedy dorośnie, będzie doktorem literatury kretańskiej, a nie  _niańką twoich głupich dzieci_!

Al nie miał może, no, uszu, ale jego słuch był, nie wiedzieć czemu, dosyć wrażliwy; mimowolnie więc odchylił się do tyłu, bo co jak co, ale głos to jego brat miał niezwykle donośny.

— Nie krzyczcie tak, bo nas stąd zaraz wyrzucą — burknął, zawstydzony. — A poza tym, to ja nic takiego nie pamiętam! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie robicie sobie ze mnie żartów, co?

— Po co mielibyśmy robić sobie z ciebie żarty — Edward wycelował w niego łyżeczką umazaną mdłym, jak twierdził, szpitalnym budyniem — skoro twoje żałosne oświadczyny na tyłach szkoły są najlepszym żartem pod słońcem?

Winry pokiwała poważnie głową.

— O, tak! — zgodziła się z niewróżącym nikomu nic dobrego błyskiem w oku. — To nie byłoby nawet w połowie tak śmieszne, gdyby nie było prawdziwe!

Przekomarzali się jeszcze jakiś czas, co chwila parskając śmiechem, aż w końcu, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Alphonse'a, w drzwiach pokoju pojawiła się jedna z pielęgniarek. Kiedy pogroziła im palcem, Ed i Winry wyszczerzyli się tylko bardzo nieszczerze w jej stronę. Mimo wszystko musiało być w tych uśmiechach coś wyjątkowo rozbrajającego, bo kobieta, sapnąwszy niczym przygotowująca się do odjazdu lokomotywa, ostatecznie pozwoliła im jeszcze chwilę zostać.

Ponieważ rozmowa szybko zeszła na niedogodności szpitalnego życia, na które Edward uwielbiał się uskarżać, Al dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę nie pamiętał tych feralnych oświadczyn — nie żeby należało je traktować na poważnie, w końcu miał wtedy tylko siedem lat! — i z jakiegoś względu nie dawało mu to spokoju. Pamiętał Becky; pamiętał, że była od niego dwa lata starsza, że miała krótkie, kasztanowe warkocze, za które Edward próbował kiedyś pociągnąć, ale okazało się, że jest za niski i nie może do nich doskoczyć. Alphonse pamiętał też, że Becky chciała iść w ślady swojego ojca i zostać nauczycielką, że lubiła czytać i że jej babcia pochodziła z Krety. Ale choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo Al się starał, za nic w świecie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć tej jednej sceny — a z tego, co mówili Ed i Winry, była ona raczej trudna do zapomnienia.

Spojrzał na nich z ukosa; nadal byli pochłonięci rozmową. Edward grzebał widelcem w talerzu, rozmazując porcję wyjątkowo wstrętnie wyglądającego puree. Winry kroiła w cząstki jabłko, które miało zapewne stanowić zdrową alternatywę dla tych, których wymarzony deser miał trochę więcej witamin niż budyń.

Nagle Al zrozumiał — to, czy  _naprawdę_  oświadczył się Becky kapslem od butelki mleka, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Ed i Winry próbowali po prostu odwrócić jego uwagę od Piątego Laboratorium, Rzeźnika Barry'ego i kłótni z Edwardem. Al wiedział, że to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś w środku zbroi poczuł dziwne ciepło.

_Pamięć mięśniowa_  — przypomniał sobie. Kiedy tylko będzie miał okazję, na pewno porozmawia o tym z babcią Pinako.

A na razie:

— Bracie, ale wiesz, że budyń robi się z mleka...?

Nawet jeśli Al nie pamiętał tych nieszczęsnych oświadczyn, to były inne rzeczy, które mogły go rozbawić.

Nieskończone poczucie krzywdy, które malowało się na twarzy Eda, było jedną z nich.

  
*

 

Kolejne dni były łatwiejsze i trudniejsze jednocześnie. Edward był jak zwykle tragicznym pacjentem — co do tego nikt (ani obsługa szpitala, ani Al i Winry, ani trzymający na korytarzu wartę sierżant Brosh i podporucznik Ross) nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wszyscy byli również zgodni co do tego, że Edward dostał wreszcie za swoje. Przez większość czasu zachowywał się tak, jakby to on zamiast ciała (miękkiego, podatnego na urazy,  _ludzkiego_  ciała) miał zbroję; rzadko kiedy zważał na niebezpieczeństwo, ból uważał za całkowicie naturalny stan i za każdym razem zdawał się być niepomiernie zdziwiony, że połamane kończyny (te normalne, nie automailowe) nie zrastały się w przeciągu jednej nocy, potłuczone żebra bolały przez wiele tygodni, a rany i zadrapania nie miały na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zasklepić się bez pomocy szwów i bandaży. Al pomijał już nawet problemy z automailem — przede wszystkim trwające co najmniej kilka dni naprawy połączone z bolesną rehabilitacją. 

Krótko mówiąc, jak na geniusza, Edward bywał naprawdę opornym uczniem, szczególnie jeśli szło o jego własne zdrowie. Gdyby Al miał oczy, przewracałby pewnie nimi bez przerwy. A tak mógł tylko opowiadać o tym, jak to by nimi przewracał. (To drugie również dosyć skutecznie wyprowadzało Edwarda z równowagi, więc niech będzie).

Rekonwalescencja Edwarda zapowiadała się w każdym razie na długą i przede wszystkim nudną. Winry pracowała ( _Po raz kolejny_  — jak nie omieszkała przypominać im obu średnio dwa razy dziennie) nad ramieniem Eda. Danny i Maria nie odstępowali drzwi swojego marnotrawnego majora ani na krok. Czasami do szpitala dzwonił pułkownik Mustang, który zarzekał się, że chce po prostu sprawdzić, co robią jego ulubieni podwładni, a nie nudzi się tak bardzo, że zaryzykuje nawet pyskówkę z Edwardem, żeby tylko uniknąć pracy. Był jeszcze pułkownik Hughes, który starał się zaglądać do nich przynajmniej co drugi dzień, i major Armstrong, przed którym Ed próbował chować się w łazience, a nawet pod łóżkiem (bezskutecznie).

Ten barwny korowód przyjaciół i współpracowników, który codziennie przetaczał się przez pokój Edwarda, nie zmieniał jednak faktu, że przez większość dnia Alphonse nie miał nic, ale to absolutnie  _nic_  do roboty. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że pomiędzy poszukiwaniami kamienia filozoficznego, rządową konspiracją i zamartwianiem się o brata nie miał już siły na cudze problemy i dramaty. Starał się, naprawdę, zwłaszcza że lubił ludzi. Ale po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio stało, nie obraziłby się, gdyby pozwolono mu w spokoju cieszyć się towarzystwem Edwarda i Winry. Elicia była uroczym dzieckiem, ale żeby to stwierdzić, Al nie musiał oglądać jej na czterdziestu różnych zdjęciach — wystarczyłyby pewnie trzy. Pomijając fakt, że Al poznał Elicię osobiście i jeszcze pamiętał, jak wyglądała,  _pułkowniku_.

Chociaż biblioteka, w której mieli nadzieję znaleźć notatki doktora Marcoh, spłonęła, w Central City były jeszcze inne. Bracia postanowili co prawda, że jak tylko Edward zostanie wypisany ze szpitala, wsiądą w pierwszy pociąg do Dublith i porozmawiają wreszcie z Nauczycielką, ale nie zanosiło się, żeby miało to nastąpić jakoś szczególnie szybko. Ed był oczywiście przykuty do łóżka, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby Al nadal szukał odpowiedzi na nurtujące ich obu pytania.

— Al, błagam cię, weź mi przynieś chociaż jedną! — jęczał Ed za każdym razem, kiedy Al oznajmiał, że idzie na kilka godzin do biblioteki. — Proszę cię, Al,  _chociaż jedną_!

— Wiesz przecież, że gdybym mógł, to bym to zrobił — kłamał gładko Al (był to jeden z tych moment, kiedy brak, cóż,  _twarzy_  okazywał się być całkiem przydatny) — ale kiedy powiedziałem bibliotekarce, jak się nazywam, odmówiła. Nie wiesz może, Edziu, dlaczego...?

W odpowiedzi Edward wykrzywiał usta w nieprzyzwoicie dziecinną podkówkę, ale że o tej porze był zwykle nafaszerowany lekami przeciwbólowymi niczym drachmański pieróg, nie protestował.

Popołudnia Al spędzał więc samotnie w którejś z kilku miejskich i uniwersyteckich bibliotek. Jego najważniejszym celem były oczywiście dalsze poszukiwania kamienia filozoficznego. Trudno powiedzieć, na co liczył — przez ostatnie cztery lata bracia dotarli do chyba wszystkich najważniejszych pozycji alchemicznych. Dwa lata temu gdzieś na południu dopadli  _Księgę dzieł bożych_ Hildegardy von Bingen, ale nie znaleźli tam nic, czego nie wyczytaliby już wcześniej w  _Amfiteatrze wiecznej mądrości_  Khunratha. Al dla pewności przerzucił raz jeszcze wszystkie tomy  _Forum filozoficznego_  Johanna Daniela Myliusa i sięgnął po  _O metalach_  Agrykoli, ale jeszcze tego samego dnia Ed powiedział mu, żeby nie tracił na tę ostatnią czasu, bo przecież pierwsze wydanie dopadli już kiedyś na południu.

Najgorsze, że czasami nie sposób było odróżnić mit od prawdy — właściwości kamienia filozoficznego były same w sobie tak niezwykłe, że nawet Alphonse'owi trudno było uwierzyć w to, że taka substancja może istnieć naprawdę. Zasada równoważnej wymiany każdemu alchemikowi wydawała się początkiem i końcem wszystkiego — obejście jej było dla większości z nich nie do pomyślenia.

Ci, którzy odważyli się o tym pomyśleć, kończyli tak jak bracia Elric.

Nie, Al nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie przygnębiające myśli. Musiał być taki jak jego brat — skupiony na celu i niezważający na przeciwności losu. Jeśli tylko pozwoli sobie na chwilę słabości, znowu pogrąży się w desperacji. A pogrążony w desperacji Al to bezużyteczny, niezdolny do działania Al; Al, który zamiast pomagać Edwardowi, stanowi dla niego tylko dodatkowe obciążenie.

_Na przestrzeni dziejów_  — pisał Zosimos w  _Kodeksie marcjańskim_  —  _jedno-li zagadnienie pozostało bez odpowiedzi wszelakiej. Jakkolwiek bowiem właściwości ciała każdego człowieka zmierzyć i przeliczyć na substancje prostsze można, tak pytanie o duszę ludzką po dziś dzień nurtuje największe umysły współczesnej alchemii. Nie ma bowiem dusza ni wagi, ni objętości, ni ciężaru żadnego, nie ma takoż koloru, smaku czy konsystencji. Jest jednakowoż istotą stworzenia wszelkiego, boską iskrą naszego człowieczeństwa.  
_

_A jakąż wartość przypisać można iskrze bożej? Jaka jest cena bycia człowiekiem? Jak…  
_

Al zamyślił się.

 

*

    
Początkowo wydawało mu się, że ta historia z oświadczeniem się Becky to był odosobniony przypadek. Albo rzeczywiście coś, co Ed i Winry zmyślili, żeby zająć go czymś przyjemnym, chociaż ta druga opcja wydawała mu się coraz mniej prawdopodobna. Ale nieważne — każdy ma w końcu prawo raz na jakiś czas o czymś zapomnieć, prawda? Szczególnie jeśli to coś było nic nieznaczącym epizodem z dzieciństwa.

Problem polegał na tym, że z każdym mijającym dniem Al zauważał, że rzeczy, których z niewiadomych mu przyczyn zupełnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, przybywało. Teraz, kiedy z większą uwagą wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy Eda i Winry, z przerażeniem odkrywał kolejne wydarzenia, w których najwyraźniej brał udział, ale z których nic, ale to nic nie pamiętał.

I nie chodziło tylko o wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, chociaż ich utrata była wyjątkowo bolesna; wyglądało na to, że Al zapominał o rzeczach całkiem zwyczajnych, które w dodatku robił lub których był świadkiem stosunkowo niedawno. Kiedy pewnego razu próbował sobie przypomnieć układ biura pułkownika Mustanga, okazało się, że nie pamięta, kto gdzie siedzi. Kiedy Edward poprosił go, żeby przemycił do szpitala kawałek jego ulubionego ciasta, Al spędził w cukierni pół godziny, wpatrując się w witrynę z niemym przerażeniem, bo nie wiedział, co powinien mu kupić. Nie wspominał już nawet o alchemii — kiedy studiował kolejne podręczniki, raz za razem znajdował ustępy, które wydawały mu się całkowicie nowe, chociaż jednocześnie był pewien, że nie raz posługiwał się kręgiem, który był w nich opisany.

Kilkakrotnie chował się w łazience, ściągał hełm ze zbroi i sprawdzał, czy pieczęć, która miała wiązać jego duszę z tym głupim metalowym pudłem, jest na miejscu. Ale za każdym razem runa wyglądała tak samo jak zawsze — była czerwona, trochę krzywa, co najwyżej ciemniejsza niż przedtem.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że Al zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić. Nie chciał martwić Edwarda, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy niecałe dwa tygodnie temu brat dosłownie  _wybił mu z głowy_  wszelkie wątpliwości natury egzystencjalnej. Poza tym Edowi należał się odpoczynek, a jego kościom szansa na porządne zrośnięcie się. Z tych samych względów Al wykluczył Winry — nie chciał jej znowu denerwować, bo chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Edwarda nie mogła mu nabić bolesnego guza, to nikt nie lubił śladów po kluczu francuskim na swoim dopiero co wyczyszczonym napierśniku. Danny i Maria nie zrozumieliby, o co Alphonse'owi chodzi; podobnie zresztą Hughsowie i babcia Pinako. Armstrong byłby całkowicie bezużyteczny, ale z innych powodów — jak zwykle zalałby się tylko łzami, przeklinając teatralnie tragiczny los nieszczęsnych braci. Mustang i jego podwładni byli daleko stąd — zresztą, gdyby Ed dowiedział się, że Al w pierwszej kolejności poprosił o radę  _Roya Mustanga_  zamiast niego, dezintegrowałby go na miejscu. Z Nauczycielką Al zaś rozmawiał ostatnio cztery lata temu i nadal nie miał pojęcia, jakiego przyjęcia z jej strony powinni się z Edwardem spodziewać.

Ponieważ nie mógł zwrócić się do nikogo o pomoc, Al, jak na alchemika przystało, postanowił podejść do sprawy zadaniowo. Aby zobaczyć rzeczywistą skalę problemu, założył dziennik, w którym planował notować wszystkie swoje co bardziej niepokojące spostrzeżenia. Przez chwilę rozważał zakodowanie tych notatek, ale jak na złość nie był w stanie wypracować żadnego nowego szyfru; ten, z którego korzystał do tej pory, dzielił z Edwardem, a to głównie przed nim chciał ukryć swoje zapiski. Ostatecznie więc stwierdził, że po prostu nie będzie się zbytnio rozpisywał. Jakby co, zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że obok potraw, których chce spróbować po odzyskaniu ciała, zapisuje też inne cenne doświadczenia. Wyjaśnienie to brzmiało na tyle sentymentalnie, że Ed, po pierwsze, kupi je bez zastrzeżeń, a po drugie niewątpliwie zapała do notatnika Alphonse'a strasznym obrzydzeniem.

Poza tym Al zaczął sięgać też po inne, nie tylko alchemiczne, lektury. Jeśli miał problem z pamięcią, to może rozwiązanie znajdzie w dziale neurologicznym? Nie żeby Al w chwili obecnej posiadał centralny układ nerwowy, ale to tak jak z pamięcią mięśniową, prawda? Nie zawsze chodzi o idealne odwzorowanie rzeczywistości — czasami kluczem do sukcesu jest dobra analogia.

Niestety uczone traktat medyczne nie zawierały opisu żadnej przypadłości, która chociaż w części przypominałby tę Ala. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego przypadek dużo bardziej nadawałby się na łamy jednego z magazynów prenumerowanych przez Winry ( _Nowego Mechanika_  czy innego  _Czasu automailu_ ), ale skoro Al miał pamięć mięśniową bez mięśni i amnezję bez mózgu, to wszystko wskazywało na to, że do zbroi miały zastosowanie te same zasady, które odnosiły się do ludzkiego ciała.

A tak mu się w każdym razie wydawało. 

_A jakąż wartość przypisać można iskrze bożej?_  — wracało do niego coraz częściej. Wiedział, że jeśli nie pomoże mu medycyna, to odpowiedzi będzie musiał szukać w alchemii. Ale jak? I przede wszystkim — gdzie? Al nie przypominał sobie, żeby w ostatnim czasie przeprowadzał jakąkolwiek niestandardową transmutację. Ostatnia misja, na której był...

Dotyczyła Piątego Laboratorium.

Nie była to tak do końca  _misja_ , a na pewno nie taka, na jakie zwykle wysyłał ich pułkownik Mustang. To znaczy — to była misja, tylko taka, no, nie bardzo autoryzowana. To znaczy w ogóle nie była autoryzowana... Ale nie o to chodzi.

Ostatni raz Al naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo właśnie tam. Jego ostatnim przeciwnikiem (nie licząc Edwarda) był Rzeźnik Barry. Czy to możliwe, że te wszystkie luki w pamięci miały coś wspólnego z właśnie z Barrym?

Jeśli miał przekonać samego siebie, że Barry i Piąte Laboratorium nie mają z tym nic wspólnego, musiał zabrać się do sprawy od innej strony. Alphonse wstał od zawalonego medycznymi atlasami stołu, który zajmował, i udał się w kierunku półki zawierającej książki na temat run wiążących dusze.

  
*

 

Babcia Pinako miała do planowanej przez nich wizyty u Nauczycielki całą masę zastrzeżeń. Al zastanawiał się, czy podświadomie (albo całkowicie świadomie, to w końcu Pinako) nie winiła Izumi za to, co Ed i Al próbowali zrobić te wszystkie lata temu. Tak jakby to mogła być jej wina! Al podejrzewał, że gdyby Izumi nie wzięła ich do terminu, znaleźliby kogoś innego. A jeśli nikt inny nie zgodziłby się ich uczyć, przetrząsnęliby cały wschód w poszukiwaniu potrzebnej im do ratowania mamy wiedzy. Ale może babci łatwiej było w tym wypadku obarczyć winą Izumi Curtis, słynną na całe Amestris mistrzynię alchemii, niż dwóch chłopców, których znała od urodzenia.

Pomimo niezadowolonych pomruków, jakie wydawała z siebie przez większość rozmowy Pinako, Alowi udało się ustalić z nią kilka istotnych kwestii, szczególnie w zakresie wycieczki Winry do Rush Valley. Już mieli się żegnać, kiedy Alowi coś się przypomniało:

— A, babciu! Jeszcze jedno!

— Byle szybko, Al, wbrew pozorom od tej paplaniny ani trochę nie młodnieję — zaskrzeczała Pinako.

— Oj, babciu — speszył się Al — co też babcia…

— Patrzcie go, jaki delikates! Za dużo przebywasz z tym swoim pokurczowatym bratem, Al. Potrzebujesz nowych znajomych, naprawdę. Tylko nie takich, którzy są od ciebie kilkanaście lat starsi i w wojsku. Tych masz już dosyć.

— A podobno babcia od tej naszej paplaniny nie młodnieje? — roześmiał się Al. W takich chwilach tęsknił za Resemboolem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— No już, już, nie łap mnie za słówka. Co tam jeszcze chciałeś?

— Babcia pamięta, jak nam kiedyś opowiadała o pamięci mięśniowej? Bo wie babcia, tak mi przyszło do głowy, że…

— … że przecież ty nie masz mięśni, ale dalej pamiętasz, jak się poruszać, więc pamięć mięśniowa w rzeczywistości nie ma nic wspólnego z mięśniami?

Ala zatkało.

— Skąd babcia wiedziała? — zdziwił się szczerze.

— Al — westchnęła Pinako — rozmawialiśmy już o tym co najmniej trzy razy. Pierwszy raz jeszcze w domu, zanim ty i Ed wyjechaliście do Central City. Wykorzystujemy z Winry tę wiedzę w czasie rehabilitacji naszych pacjentów od dobrych kilku lat. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego w kółko o tym zapomi…

— Przepraszam, muszę się już lecieć, cześć, kocham cię, masz pozdrowienia od Winry!

Al rzucił słuchawką i natychmiast się tego zawstydził. Nie powinien tak traktować babci, ale musiał zebrać myśli.

Kolejna rzecz, o której zapomniał — co gorsza, wyglądało na to, że nie pierwszy raz. Jak to możliwe, że nie zorientował się wcześniej? Czy można zapomnieć o tym, że się o czymś zapomniało…?

— Al, jesteś gotowy? — Zza rogu wychyliła się Winry. — Ed zaczyna się już niecierpliwić. Jeszcze chwila i pobije się z pielęgniarzem, ale wiesz, nie z Simonem, tylko z tym dużym, Eyckiem czy jakoś tak…

— Już idę, Win! — odkrzyknął Al, próbując opanować narastającą panikę.

— Ja się po prostu nie chcę spóźnić się na pociąg — rzuciła Winry, przewracając oczami. — Jeśli przez was nie zobaczę Rush Valley…

— … to rozkręcisz nas na części, tak, pamiętam!

Winry wydała z siebie jakieś dziwne parsknięcie, które brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do:  _Chłopcy!_ , po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała z powrotem do sali, którą właśnie z wielkimi ceregielami opuszczał Ed.

Al stał jeszcze przez chwilę na korytarzu, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Musiał się z tego otrząsnąć, nie mógł się rozkleić.  _Nie, nie teraz_  — rozkazał sobie zdecydowanie, po czym skierował lekko skrzypliwe kroki do pokoju brata.

Później zapisze:

_27 VIII 1914, Pinako, pam. mięś. (więcej niż raz???)_

 

*

 

Oczywiście w Rush Valley nie obyło się bez problemów — jakżeby inaczej? Bracia Elric znani byli nie tylko ze swoich niezwykłych alchemicznych talentów, ale również z tego, że przyciągali kłopoty jak magnes. Tym jednak razem Ed upierał się, że to wszystko wina Winry.

— Po pierwsze — perorował, kiedy ich pociąg wtaczał się powoli na stację  _Dublith_  — gdyby nie Winry i jej porąbane pomysły, w ogóle by nas tam nie było! Po drugie, gdyby nas tam nie było, Paninya nie zwinęłaby mi zegarka…

— Edziu, ale czy  _po drugie_  nie jest po prostu kontynuacją  _po pierwsze_? — zapytał niewinnie Al, podpierając hełm rękawicą.

— No tak! — Ed przytaknął Alowi z emfazą. — Po prostu  _po pierwsze_  było źródłem  _po drugie_ ,  _po trzecie_ , a może i nawet  _po czwarte_!

Al miał już tylko nadzieję, że Ed nie wymyśli żadnego  _po piąte_. Winry i jej nowi na wpół mechaniczni przyjaciele byli teraz ich najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

Podróże pociągiem miały niestety to do siebie, że dawały podróżującym nieprzyzwoicie dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Kiedy Edwarda morzył sen, Al sięgał do torby po swój notes. Coraz częściej obok utraconych wspomnień znajdowały się w nim inne uwagi, a także szkice kręgów transmutacji i towarzyszące im obliczenia.

Słowa Zosimosa, podobnie jak drwiący śmiech Barry'ego, towarzyszyły Alphonse'owi niemal na każdym kroku. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że teoria Barry'ego o pochodzeniu Ala była całkowicie wyssana z palca i miała służyć tylko i wyłącznie temu, żeby rozproszyć jego uwagę. Ale argumenty Ala zasadzały się na jednym kluczowym założeniu: Edward nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nawet gdyby zbroja była w rzeczywistości pusta, gdyby... Gdyby nie było w niej nikogo, gdyby nie miała duszy jego brata, Alphonse'a Elrica — Ed z nikogo nie zrobiłby z swojego niewolnika.

Nie świadomie...

— Co tam znowu bazgrolisz w tym swoim pamiętniczku? — odezwał się Ed, obserwując Ala spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. — Listy miłosne do pani Hughes?

Al odruchowo przycisnął notes do piersi, tak jakby z tej odległości Edward miał jakąkolwiek szansę zobaczyć, co w nim jest.

— C-co?! Ja... Nie!

— Nie? Jesteś pewien? — Ed poruszył komicznie brwiami. — Pułkownik Hughes jest co prawda trochę niezrównoważony psychicznie, ale jakby co, jestem pewien, że dałbyś sobie z nim radę...

— Edziu! — wybuchnął Al, zawstydzony. Nie żeby Gracia nie była postawną i atrakcyjną jak na swój wiek kobietą, po prostu Al miał wrażenie, że nie była w jego typie. — Przestań, bo... Bo powiem Winry!

Ed wykrzywił usta.

— Uuu! — zażartował. — Trzęsę się ze strachu!

Alphonse nie mógł co prawda zmrużyć oczu czy też unieść brwi, ale mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że jego pozbawiony wyrazu hełm w jakiś magiczny sposób emanuje sceptycyzmem.

— Teraz się z niej śmiejesz — zauważył, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. — Ale kiedy znowu będziesz musiał prosić Winry o ekspresową naprawę, to mina ci zrzednie.

Ponieważ Edward był młodym mężczyzną u progu dorosłości, w odpowiedzi pokazał Alowi język.

Chociaż ta krótka słowna przepychanka oderwała Alphonse'a od innych, dużo bardziej ponurych myśli, to jednocześnie przypomniała mu, co ich jeszcze dzisiaj czeka.

— Ed? — zapytał niepewnie.

Edward, który właśnie poprawiał sznurowadła w butach, nie uniósł nawet głowy, tylko mruknął:

— Hm?

— Myślisz — zaczął Al — że Nauczycielka będzie bardzo zła?

Edward wyprostował plecy, popatrzył przez chwilę na Ala, po czym wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i tak jakby trochę zapadł się w sobie.

— Myślę — podjął po chwili, dając jednocześnie Alowi znak, żeby ściągnął ich bagaż z półki — że będzie  _wściekła_.

  
*

  
Ed się nie mylił.

Al był przekonany, że nawet gdyby pamiętał wszystko, co go do tej pory spotkało (wszystko bez wyjątku), nie byłby w stanie przypomnieć sobie bardziej mrożącej krew w żyłach rozmowy niż ta, którą przeprowadziła z nimi po przyjeździe Nauczycielka. Wiedziała o nich wszystko, zanim jeszcze zdążyli się z nią przywitać; nie musieli nic mówić, a i tak jakby wyznali jej swoje największe grzechy już od progu.

Tym razem było jednak inaczej, to znaczy tym razem Izumi nie tylko wyciągała z nich informacje, ale również dzieliła się tym, co sama wiedziała — i to nie jako ich mistrzyni, ale alchemiczka, która w młodości popełniła bardzo podobne błędy.

Ala nie zdziwił oczywiście fakt, że nie pamiętał ani Bramy, ani Prawdy, ani w ogóle niczego, co miało miejsce między tym, jak aktywował razem z Edwardem krąg transmutacji ich matki, a tym, jak przebudził się w zbroi. ( _31 VIII 1914_  — zanotuje wieczorem, kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył —  _Izumi+Ed, br. praw._ Pomyśli, że chyba jednak powinien rozważyć jakiś szyfr, bo z każdym dniem w dzienniku przybywało zapisków, które trudno będzie zbyć jako nic nieznaczące notatki). Ale to, o czym mówili, dało mu do myślenia.

_A jeśli od tego wszystko się zaczęło?_  — zaczął się zastanawiać Al. A jeśli zapomnienie Prawdy stało się w jakiś trudny do wytłumaczenia sposób katalizatorem tej całej amnezji? Może tutaj właśnie krył się klucz do rozwikłania zagadki jego znikających wspomnień?

Przez następne dni Al próbował zdecydować, co dalej. Schowany w klapie w jego piersi notatnik ciążył mu niczym najgorszy wyrzut sumienia. Z każdym dniem zapisków przybywało; z każdym dniem odkrywał nowe luki w pamięci — szczególnie, że był teraz niemal ciągle w towarzystwie Izumi, która chętnie nawiązywała do swoich dawnych lekcji. Jednocześnie Al nie mógł się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że Nauczycielka przygląda mu się wyjątkowo uważnie. Ale nie, tylko mu się wydawało, jeśli już, to na pewno obserwowała ich obu. Nie widziała ich w końcu cztery lata, a w tym czasie obaj zmienili się — w przypadku Alphonse'a naprawdę  _nie do poznania_.

Al starał się więc koncentrować na tym, co było naprawdę ważne. Większość czasu spędzał z nosem w swoim zeszycie, rozpisując kolejne, coraz to bardziej skomplikowane równania przemiany. Tylko że nic tutaj nie miało sensu. Z jednej strony Al musiał wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie zmiany, które zaobserwował u siebie w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Możliwe, że zachodziły od dłuższego czasu, ale tego nie mógł być pewien. Z drugiej zaś nie mógł zlekceważyć teorii — alchemię jako królową nauk cechowało piękno kilku żelaznych zasad, które nią rządziły.

Al wpatrywał się w zabazgrane kartki niewidzącym wzrokiem. Rozwiązanie mogło być tylko jedno... Ale właśnie to rozwiązanie, które jako jedyne miało sens, było jednocześnie tym, którego Al nie mógł ( _nie chciał_ ) zaakceptować.

W głębi duszy ( _Duszy?_  — chichotał nie-Barry gdzieś pomiędzy jego poplątanymi wspomnieniami) jednak czuł, że się nie myli. Kiedy podstawiał te wartości pod zmienne, wszystkie obliczenia zaczynały się nagle zgadzać; zamiast gmatwać rzeczywistość, tłumaczyły ją. Ale jeśli założyć, że to prawda... To co Al miał z tą wiedzą dalej zrobić? Powiedzieć bratu? Powiedzieć Nauczycielce?

_Wrócić do Piątego Laboratorium, czyli tam, gdzie twoje miejsce?_  — podpowiedział usłużnie znienawidzony głos.

Możliwe, że Al ciągnąłby tę farsę jeszcze wiele dni, a może nawet tygodni, zadręczając się dalej swoją własną niemocą, gdyby nie Sig. Sig, który zupełnie bez związku z niczym (czy raczej w związku z czymś zupełnie nieistotnym), czwartego dnia ich pobytu w domu Nauczycielki powiedział do Ala:

— Macie szczęście, chłopcy, że macie siebie nawzajem.

Kilkanaście minut później Al znalazł brata w kuchni.

— Ed — powiedział i głos mu prawie nie zadrżał — muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

  
*

 

Edward z wściekłością kopnął stojące obok krzesło. Mebel poleciał z impetem do tyłu, waląc w ścianę i rozpadając się na co najmniej trzy części.  _Będziemy musieli to naprawić, zanim wróci Nauczycielka_  — pomyślał trochę nieprzytomnie Al, tak jakby połamane krzesło stanowiło ich największy problem.  _Krzesło i może ścianę też, trzeba będzie zobaczyć, czy został na niej jakiś ślad..._

— Myślałem, że dałeś sobie z tymi bzdurami spokój! — warknął Ed, po czym przycisnął obie pięści (tę prawdziwą i tę metalową) do oczu. — Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą, że już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy...

— Tak, a-ale to było wtedy! — przerwał mu Al. — Naprawdę myślałem, że to przez Barry'ego, że to on mi namieszał w głowie i że po prostu się trochę... Pogubiłem...

— I co się niby od tego czasu zmieniło? — Ed odsłonił wreszcie czerwoną, wykrzywioną w okropnym grymasie twarz. Al wiedział, że to wbrew pozorom nie ze złości: słyszał płytki, przyspieszony oddech brata, szalone bicie jego serca, drżenie głosu (czy zawsze miał taki dobry słuch, czy to zbroja?). Edward nie był zły, nie tak naprawdę; był przerażony. — Ktoś ci znowu nagadał jakichś bzdur?

— To nie tak — szepnął Al. Gdyby tylko mógł, zacisnąłby powieki i miał nadzieję, że to wszystko, cała ta straszna rozmowa, którą w końcu sam zaczął, zniknie niczym zły sen. Ale Al nie miał powiek, które mógłby zacisnąć, bo Al nie miał ciała, nie miał duszy,  _nie był człowiekiem_.

Nie mógł już dłużej kłamać, nie Edwardowi. Kochał go, to jedno Al pamiętał na pewno. A dla ludzi, których kochał, był gotów zrobić wszystko.

— Ja... Ja zacząłem zapominać — wydusił w końcu z siebie słowa, które brzmiały jak wyrok, jak koniec wszystkiego.

— Zapominać? — Edward wyglądał na zaskoczonego; nie tego się pewnie spodziewał po tej rozmowie. — Ale co?

— Wszystko. — Al nie wytrzymał i spuścił wzrok. — Zauważyłem to dopiero po Piątym Laboratorium, a właściwie to po tym, jak się pokłóciliśmy o to, co mi powiedział Barry.

— Znowu ten świr — syknął Edward. — A więc jednak to o niego chodzi!

— Nie! To znaczy, też tak myślałem, wtedy, kiedy się kłóciliśmy i tuż po. Najpierw myślałem, że Barry ma rację i że nigdy nie istniałem, ale... Tak, wiem, nigdy byś czegoś takiego nie zrobił — Al zapewnił szybko Edwarda, na którego twarzy zaczęła się malować uraza. — Ja naprawdę ci uwierzyłem, wtedy, na dachu szpitala. Nie kłamałem, przysięgam!

— Skoro wtedy mi wierzyłeś, to co się zmieniło? Bo coś musiało się przecież zmienić...

— Ty i Winry nie żartowaliście, kiedy opowiadaliście o tym, jak oświadczyłem się Becky kapslem, prawda?

Edward zmarszczył czoło. Przez chwilę zdawał się nie wiedzieć, o czym Al w ogóle mówi, ale szybko się zreflektował.

— Oczywiście, że nie żartowaliśmy. Tak jak powiedziała Winry, to nie byłoby nawet w połowie tak śmieszne, gdyby...

— ... gdyby nie było prawdziwe — dokończył Al. — Teraz to wiem. Ale wtedy... Wtedy myślałem, że wymyśliliście tę historyjkę, żeby, nie wiem, żeby mnie czymś zająć.

— Po co mielibyśmy...

— Przecież mówię, że wiem, że to było głupie — Al wszedł bratu w słowo. Musiał wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko na raz, jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, nie zrobi tego już nigdy. — A tak naprawdę już chyba wtedy wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Bałem się tylko do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. — Al wziął głęboki oddech, nie-oddech. — Zapomniałem o tym, że kiedy miałem siedem lat, oświadczyłem się Becky kapslem. I zapomniałem, iloma łyżeczkami cukru babcia Pinako słodzi herbatę, którego dnia w Resemboolu był targ rybny i ile osób mieliśmy w klasie...

— Al — westchnął Edward. — To było wieki temu, każdy by zapomniał.

— A potem zapomniałem, jak nazywała się ta książka z bajkami, którą mama czytała nam, kiedy byliśmy mali — wyszeptał Al drżącym głosem. — Wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, ile pamiętam, i okazało się, że jest tego więcej.

— Al, przestań — szepnął Ed stanowczo.

Ale Al nie mógł przestać.

— Potem zacząłem zapominać rzeczy, które wydarzyły się stosunkowo niedawno. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, że Havoc jest porucznikiem, a Fuery ma na imię Kain. Wydawało mi się, że nie pamiętam, na którym piętrze znajduje się gabinet pułkownika Mustanga i jak dojść z koszar w East City do tej kretańskiej restauracji, którą tak lubisz. — Al postąpił kilka hałaśliwych kroków w stronę brata. — Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie w podręcznikach do medycyny. Przeczytałem chyba wszystko, co biblioteka uniwersytecka miała na temat ludzkiego mózgu. Co za strata czasu... Przecież ja nie mam mózgu!

Al czuł, jak w jego pustej niby-piersi narasta panika.  _Pamięć mięśniowa_  — pomyślał —  _to tylko i wyłącznie pamięć mięśniowa_. Fantomowe ciało fantomowego chłopca.

— Może... Może to jakaś opóźniona reakcja na którąś z twoich transmutacji? — Zaczął się zastanawiać nieco gorączkowo Ed. — Musimy zacząć od sprawdzenia wszystkich wzorów i obliczeń pod kątem potencjalnego odrzutu…

— Ed, proszę cię. Przecież ja się w ogóle nie zmieniam.

Edward zamarł wpół słowa, wpatrując się w Alphonse'a z przerażeniem. Gdyby Al mógł w jakikolwiek sposób oszczędzić tego bratu, zrobiłby to.

_Czyżby?_  — parsknął w jego głowie złośliwy głos.

— Wiem, że to brzmi jakbym zwariował — wyrzucił z siebie szybko Al — ale czy ja w ogóle mogę zwariować? Szaleństwo ma się zapisane gdzieś w głowie,  _a ja nie mam głowy_. I może dlatego nie mogę… Nie mogę nauczyć się transmutacji bez użycia kręgu i drachmańskiego, i gry w tysiąca, i… Nie pamiętam tak jak kiedyś, nie myślę tak jak kiedyś,  _nie czuję_  tak jak kiedyś. A może wręcz przeciwnie, pamiętam, myślę i czuję  _tylko_  tak jak kiedyś, sam już nie wiem, po prostu wiem, że nie jestem sobą, ale czymś, co po mnie zostało…

— Al, hej, Al. Spójrz na mnie.

Al spojrzał.

Ed musiał zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć bratu w miejsce, w którym powinny znajdować się jego oczy; zbroja była od Edwarda co najmniej o dwie głowy wyższa.

— Ufasz mi, Al?

_Macie szczęście, chłopcy, że macie siebie nawzajem_  — powiedział dzisiaj Sig. I mieli, Sig miał całkowitą, niezaprzeczalną rację.

— Jak możesz w ogóle o to pytać? — uniósł się. — Oczywiście, że ci ufam!

— I znasz mnie pewnie całkiem nieźle, co?

Tak mu się w każdym razie wydawało, nawet jeśli w tym wypadku nie miał bladego pojęcia, dokąd Edward zmierzał. Pomimo to przytaknął.

— Na tyle dobrze, że wiedziałbyś, kiedy mówię prawdę, a kiedy kłamię — upewnił się Ed.

— Oczywiście, że tak, ale co to ma do…

— I myślisz, że to działa tylko w jedną stronę?

Al odruchowo uniósł jedno żelazne ramię i wyciągnął je w stronę brata. Objął rękawicą nadgarstek Eda (ten chudy, kruchy,  _ludzki_ ), chociaż nie mógł poczuć ciepła jego skóry czy bijącego po wewnętrznej stronie ręki pulsu.

_Pamięć mięśniowa, pamięć mięśniowa, pa…_

— Myślisz, że ja cię nie znam tak dobrze, jak ty znasz mnie? — ciągnął Ed i z każdym słowem jego głos przybierał na sile. — Przysięgam ci, Al, przysięgam ci na grób mamy, że znam cię na wylot, jak własną kieszeń, jak… Jak moich własnych pięć palców. Jesteś najbliższą mi osobą na całym świecie. Al, poznam cię zawsze i wszędzie, i nigdy się nie pomylę.

Al milczał, w jego pustej piersi jak oszalałe biło fantomowe serce.

— Dlatego wiem z całą pewnością, że w tej…  _Okropnie_  brzydkiej zbroi — zażartował — jest nie kto inny, a Alphonse Elric, mój głupi jak but młodszy brat.

Alphonse Elric, głupi jak but młodszy brat, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Gdyby wszyscy byli tak głupi jak ja — wydusił z siebie w końcu — już dawno wynaleziono by lekarstwo na raka.

— Gdyby wszyscy byli tacy głupi jak ty — Edward uderzył go pięścią w korpus — mielibyśmy tutaj jeden wielki, niekończący się kryzys osobowości. Serio, biegalibyśmy w kółko jak kurczaki z odrąbanymi głowami, zadając sobie egzystencjalne pytania pokroju:  _kim jestem i dokąd zmierzam?_

Al roześmiał się cicho (wbrew sobie), ale zaraz spoważniał.

— Nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam — zaczął ostrożnie — ale skąd możesz to wiedzieć na pewno? Spędziłem tyle czasu w bibliotece, sprawdziłem obliczenia i przeczytałem na temat Pieczęci wszystko, co znalazłem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zaobserwowałem w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, jedyną logiczną konkluzją jest to, że…

— Nie wiem, co się dzieje z twoją pamięcią. Nie wiem, dlaczego czujesz się tak, jak się czujesz. — Edward pokręcił głową. — Ale to, że czegoś  _nie wiemy_ , nie znaczy, że nie możemy się tego  _dowiedzieć_. Mamy w końcu rozwiązać zagadkę kamienia filozoficznego i odwrócić skutki największego tabu znanego alchemii. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. — Naprawdę myślisz, że nie poradzimy sobie z twoją mocno wybiórczą amnezją?

Było tyle rzeczy, które Al powinien jeszcze powiedzieć. O notatniku, w którym z każdym dniem przybywało wpisów. O tym, że traci nie tylko wspomnienia konkretnych sytuacji, ale również uczuć czy wrażeń. Jeszcze niedawno to, że nie pamiętał, jak smakowała szarlotka Winry, nie wydawało mu się dziwne, ale dzisiaj obok smaku szarlotki nie pamiętał, jaka jest w dotyku wełna, albo co się czuje na widok czegoś bardzo obrzydliwego. O tym, że ma wrażenie, że każda poznana po transmutowaniu mamy osoba jest mu w gruncie rzeczy obojętna. O tym, że coraz trudniej mu zapamiętywać również nowe rzeczy, a nauka czegokolwiek wydaje się być niemożliwością. O tym, jak najwidoczniej próbował przeprowadzić z babcią Pinako tę samą rozmowę na temat pamięci mięśniowej jakieś pięć razy, co oznaczałoby, że jego problemy zaczęły się dużo wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

— Bez względu na wszystko, musimy trzymać się razem — ciągnął Ed stanowczo i w jego oczach Al widział prawdziwą determinację. — Bo dopóki jesteśmy razem, możemy sobie poradzić ze wszystkim. Prawda?

Al nie był w końcu głupi — spędził nad tym problem wiele dni i wiele bezsennych nocy. Nigdy nie zdecydowałby się powiedzieć Edwardowi czegoś, czego nie byłby całkowicie i nieodwołalnie  _pewien_.

Ale w tej chwili Al nie pragnął bardziej niczego, niż uwierzyć, że to Edward (jak zwykle,  _jak zawsze_ ) miał rację.

Więc Al mu uwierzył.

 

*

 

Al nie wiedział, ile jeszcze razy będą się tak kłócić i godzić. Może już nigdy, a może już zawsze; może po prostu na tym polegało bycie rodziną. Nie płakali: Al nie mógł, a Ed nie chciał, tak więc ostatecznie pogodzili się bardzo dorosłym, bardzo  _męskim_ uściskiem – tak dorosłym i męskim, na jaki tylko dwóch pokiereszowanych przez los chłopców stać. Ed zaczął jednak zaraz przecierać zmęczone oczy i Al wysłał go do łóżka, popychając lekko w stronę sypialni. Nie pamiętał już, jak to jest być wycieńczonym po pełnym emocji dniu, ale wiedział jeszcze, że na to pomóc może tylko kilka godzin zdrowego, nieprzerwanego snu. Ed skinął bratu nieprzytomnie głową, uśmiechając się lekko, i skierował ciężkie kroki na górę, do pokoju, w którym położyła ich Izumi.

Al został sam. A tak mu się w każdym razie wydawało.

— Al?

Odwrócił się ze skrzypnięciem zawiasów (będzie musiał poprosić Winry, żeby zrobiła zbroi przegląd; może to piasek z… Z tego miejsca, w którym Winry została, a może po prostu bardzo dawno nikt go nie oliwił, Al nie wiedział, nie pamiętał, ale zapyta i Ed mu powie). W drzwiach do kuchni stała Izumi.

— Tak, Nauczycielko? — zapytał i w duchu przeklął się za swój lekko piskliwy głos. Zawsze popiskiwał jak dziewczyna, kiedy próbował coś ukryć, czy dopiero od niedawna?

— Chodź ze mną.

Al zdziwił się, ale poszedł. Wyszli z domu tylnymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi na małe, dość zagracone podwórko. Okna pokoju braci wychodziły na ulicę i Al musiał przyznać, że tego nie żałował. Z tej strony nie było widać zbyt wiele; wszelkie wiejskie pejzaże zasłaniał sąsiedni dom. Był tylko widok na starą szopę na narzędzia, rozwieszone na sznurkach pranie i trochę bliżej niezidentyfikowanych gratów, wyglądających raczej na coś, co mógł zachomikować sentymentalny Sig, a nie lubiąca porządek Izumi.

— Nie ociągaj się tak, chłopcze, bo jeszcze chwilę, a wrosnę w ziemię — skarciła go Izumi. — Tędy.

Poprowadziła go lekko wydeptaną ścieżką za szopą do furtki. Stamtąd kluczyli przez chwilę pomiędzy cudzymi płotami i podwórkami, przeskakując kałuże (które, jak miał nadzieję Al, zostały po deszczu, a nie stanowiły jakiś alternatywny rodzaj kanalizacji), aż w końcu wyplątali się z tego dziwnego labiryntu i znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni.

Gdyby Al miał płuca, zaparło by mu dech w piersi. I tak mimowolnie wydobył z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. Przed nim aż po horyzont rozciągało się zielone morze traw, przetykanych gdzieniegdzie kępkami maków. Niedaleko wypasało się stado krów, gdzieś z prawej strony dochodziło beczenie kóz. Niebo już czerwieniało niczym dojrzewające jabłko — ciepłe, napęczniałe popołudniowym słońcem.

— Jak to możliwe, że nigdy tutaj nie byliśmy? — zdziwił się Al i chociaż nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, Izumi i tak mu jej udzieliła:

— Byliście — powiedziała spokojnie. — I to wiele razy. Bawiliście się tutaj prawie codziennie, kiedy byliście u mnie w terminie. Żeby zawołać was na kolacje, jedno z nas musiało przyjść aż tutaj, bo z domu nie było nas słychać.

Al zamarł.

— Przepraszam — szepnął — zapomniałem.

— Wiem. — Nauczycielka pokiwała głową. — Dlatego tutaj jesteśmy.

— Nie rozumiem…

— Od początku wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak — podjęła Izumi, nie patrząc na Ala, tylko gdzieś w dal. — Oczywiście poza tym, że byliście na tyle głupi, żeby próbować transmutacji ludzi. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że… Ale to nie jest teraz ważne.

— Powiedzieliśmy, że przepraszamy — wtrącił się Al, czując się jak skarcone dziecko. Dlaczego nie było z nimi Edwarda? Ed dużo lepiej niż Al radził sobie z wszelkimi konfrontacjami, nawet jeśli jego sposobem było zwykle zakrzyczenie dyskutanta.

— Och, Al — westchnęła Izumi. — Wiem, że żałujecie tego, co zrobiliście. Ale czy wy to wiecie?

Al, zbity z tropu, nie odpowiedział.

— Myślicie, że wiecie, jaką cenę zapłaciliście za złamanie tabu — ciągnęła Nauczycielka i w jej głosie było coś dziwnego, coś, co Al miał na końcu języka, ale nie mógł sobie… — Każdy alchemik myśli, że wie. Że odpowiedź jest prosta i oczywista. Ale nie jest. Prawda tak nie działa.

— Nauczycielko, co…

— Jeden cały chłopiec i noga drugiego za ciało i duszę Trishy Elric — zaczęła wyliczać Izumi. — Ręka drugiego chłopca za duszę tego pierwszego. Wyroki Prawdy są niezbadane, tak, ale nigdy nie są nieracjonalne.

— Oddaliśmy wszystko, co mieliśmy — zaprotestował Al. — Ja nie mam ciała, Ed ręki i nogi, a mama… Mama nadal nie żyje. Co jeszcze moglibyśmy oddać?

— Nie, pierwsza część wymiany ma sens. — Izumi pokręciła głową. — Ciało za ciało, dusza za duszę, noga za samą możliwość przeprowadzenia transmutacji. To ta druga część wzbudziła moje wątpliwości. Ta druga część się nie zgadza.

— Ręka Eda za… Za moją duszę? — wyszeptał Al, a zbroja nagle wydawała mu się nieprawdopodobnie ciasna.

— Ręka za duszę — zgodziła się Izumi. — Niemożliwe równanie. Bo cóż może być warte tyle…

— … co ludzka dusza? — dokończył Alphonse.

Nauczycielka spojrzała wreszcie na niego i Al zrozumiał, dlaczego do tej pory unikała jego wzroku.

Nigdy nie widzieli, żeby Izumi płakała. Czasami, w środku nocy, wydawało im się, że słyszą zza ściany jej stłumiony szloch, ale nie wiedzieli, co mogło doprowadzić ich mistrzynię do łez, nie mogli sobie tego nawet wyobrazić.

Teraz, kiedy wreszcie powiedziała im prawdę, Al wiedział, że jedną z tych rzeczy była śmierć jej dziecka.

— Zawsze miałeś dobry instynkt alchemiczny, Al — wychrypiała. — Lepszy niż twój brat. Miałeś… Miałeś takie niezwykłe wyczucie, rzadko kiedy spotykane nawet u starszych alchemików, a co dopiero u małego chłopca.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Nauczycielko?

— Że twój instynkt jak zwykle cię nie zawiódł.

Gdyby Al miał ręce, zaczęłyby mu się trząść. Gdyby miał usta, zrobiłyby się suche. Gdyby, gdyby, gdyby…

— Ed powiedział, że to nieprawda — wyszeptał w końcu głucho. — Że nie mam racji.

— Tak — zgodziła się Izumi — bo Ed nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje. Ale ty znasz prawdę. Nie chciałeś kłamać, dlatego powiedziałeś mu o swoich podejrzeniach. W głębi… W głębi duszy — zająknęła się, jakby absurd tego wyrażenia w odniesieniu do Ala zaczynał już do niej docierać, ale ograniczenia ludzkiego języka nakazywały posłużyć się tymi słowami nawet, jeśli nie miały one w tym kontekście sensu — wiesz, że krzywdzisz Edwarda.

Nie, tego jednego Al był i zawsze będzie pewien.

— Nigdy bym go nie zranił.

Izumi popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

— Już to robisz.

Nieprawda, nieprawda,  _nieprawda_! Al… Al nie miał racji, to wszystko przez Barry'ego, to on namieszał Alowi w głowie. Al wiedział, że coś jest z nim nie tak, ale Ed obiecał, że mu pomoże, że razem sobie z tym poradzą, tak jak całe życie radzili sobie ze wszystkim. Wśród poplątanych myśli tylko jedna była jasna i oczywista: Ed był najważniejszy, a Al zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go chronić, więc nie, nie mógł go jednocześnie krzywdzić.

— Dusza Alphonse'a Elrika była warta więcej niż noga jego brata — stwierdziła po chwili ciężkiego milczenia Izumi. — Ale  _wspomnienie_  Alphonse'a zaklęte w metalowej zbroi… Wspomnienie mogło tyle kosztować.

Słońce chyliło się ku linii horyzontu. Musiało być ciepło; Izumi wyszła z domu w swoim ulubionym białym fartuchu bez rękawów, nie narzuciwszy na ramiona nawet chusty. W promieniach popołudniowego słońca jej skóra wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle — mniej blado i chorowicie. Może tak Izumi wyglądała, zanim złamała tabu, zanim próbowała przywrócić do życia swoje nienarodzone dziecko? A może to Al źle ją pamięta, może wspomnienie Nauczycielki jest kolejnym niekompletnym, felernym wspomnieniem, jednym z setek tysięcy, z których Al się teraz składa?

— Nie jesteś Alphonsem Elrikiem — powiedziała Nauczycielka.

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył Al stanowczo. — Ed powiedział, że to nieprawda.

— Jesteś tylko echem niemądrego dziesięciolatka, którego kiedyś znałam — ciągnęła Izuimi. — Edward zmarnował ostatnie cztery lata swojego życia, szukając sposobu na przywrócenie ci twojej dawnej postaci, nie wiedząc, że to jest twoja  _jedyna_  postać. Alphonse Elric nie żyje. Jego dusza nie została uwięziona w przypadkowej zbroi i dlatego nie można jej z tej zbroi uwolnić.

_Nie, nie, nie!_

— Cena za próbę transmutacji ludzi jest zawsze inna, niż nam się wydaje. Czasami musi minąć wiele lat, zanim odkryjemy rzeczywisty zamysł Prawdy i zrozumiemy, czym zapłaciliśmy za naszą pychę i przekonanie o własnej wszechmocy.

Miał mętlik w głowie. Jeszcze dzisiaj rano sam myślał, że nie jest sobą, że coś jest z nim bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Ale Ed powiedział, że to nieprawda, że Al się pomylił — mały, naiwny Al, tak łatwo dawał sobą zmanipulować. Na szczęście nie musiał się martwić, bo miał Edwarda — a Edward zawsze wiedział, co robić. I jeśli Ed mówił, że Al nie miał racji, to Al nie mógł mieć racji. Jeśli Ed mówił, że znajdą lekarstwo na jego znikające wspomnienia, to znaczy, że je znajdą.

— Ed został psem armii, chociaż zawsze gardził państwowymi alchemikami. Postanowił odnaleźć kamień filozoficzny, chociaż kiedyś nie wierzył nawet w jego istnienie. Zrezygnował z normalnego życia, żeby całkowicie poświęcić się tym poszukiwaniom. A to wszystko dla zbroi, po której kołacze się wspomnienie jego młodszego brata.

Jeśli Ed mówił, że najważniejsze, żeby byli razem, bez względu na wszystko, to muszą,  _muszą_  być razem.

— Nie wiem, czy komukolwiek wymierzono tak straszliwą cenę za złamanie tabu. — Głos Nauczycielki docierał do Ala jakby z oddali. — A teraz okazuje się, że Edward straci nawet te okruchy swojego dawnego życia, których tak kurczowo się trzymał.

_Bez względu na wszystko.  
_

— Ile lat to już trwa? — ciągnęła Izumi. — Kiedy zacząłeś zapominać? Czy odkąd dokonaliście transmutacji swojej matki, nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego? Czy dorosłeś? Czy pokochałeś kogo, kogo nie kochałeś już wcześniej?

Edward. Winry i Pinako. Nauczycielka i Sig. A poza nimi? Była jeszcze Nina i Alexander — Al przeżył ich śmierć, był tego pewien. (Wspomnienie uśmiechu Niny było coraz mniej wyraźne, coraz bardziej zamglone).

_Ale nie tak jak Edward_  — podpowiedział mu znowu głos, który jednocześnie był i nie był Rzeźnikiem Barrym. Ale czy to znaczyło, że uczucia Ala nie były szczere? Że nie były  _prawdziwe_?

— Ale Ed… Ed powiedział, że…

— Prawda wiedziała, co robi. — Izumi dotknęła dłonią lśniącej w ostatnich promieniach słońca piersi Ala. — Ale ja mogę oszczędzić wam obu cierpienia. Mogę to przerwać. Wiem, że Edward nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy, ale może… — Głos jej zadrżał. — Może to jest część mojej kary. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę mieć dzieci, ale myślałam, że… — Zasłoniła usta dłonią, zanim zdążył się wydobyć z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Czy Al to Al, czy Al to nie Al? Czy jeśli Al nie ma duszy, ale ma swoje wspomnienia, to nie jest już Alem? Co stanowi o tym, że Al jest Alem, jeśli nie wspomnienia Ala, jego skumulowane doświadczenia? A jeśli tych wspomnień zabraknie? A jeśli zabraknie ich tylko trochę? Skąd Al może wiedzieć, że nie ma duszy, skoro pomimo wszelkich wątpliwości nadal czuje się sobą?

Edward powiedział, że poznałby Ala zawsze i wszędzie. Jeśli jest na tym świecie chociaż jedna osoba, która wiedziałaby z całą pewnością, że Al jest sobą, to jest to właśnie Edward. Al może nie ufać sobie samemu, może nie ufać Izumi, Winry czy Pinako, ale Edowi będzie ufał zawsze.

Nie umiał inaczej.

— Edward powiedział, że znajdzie rozwiązanie.

Izumi wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Ja już je znalazłam.

Klasnęła w dło — 

 

 

 

**pogłos**  (rewerberacja) -  _zjawisko stopniowego zanikania energii dźwięku po ucichnięciu źródła, związane z występowaniem dużej liczby fal odbitych od powierzchni pomieszczenia; ucho ludzkie odczuwa pogłos jako przedłużenie dźwięku_  ([x](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/de/Reverberation_different_decay_times.ogg))

 

_Fin._


End file.
